


(im)Possibility

by sparklyfaerie



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Day Two: Dream, F/M, Kyoru Week 2020, Time Skips, set late manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: Her dreams torment her with visions of what could be, if not for the curse.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975333
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	(im)Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I'm a day late and this trend will likely continue.

In her dreams, Kyo kisses her.

It makes her blush to think about. Kyo is her best friend. Even if she adores Arisa and Saki, it’s Kyo that knows her best these days. She feels a little guilty that she’s so easily allowed him to replace almost every important person in her life as _the_ most important, but it’s also impossible for her to do anything else. He’s been her rock for the past year or so, even as he’s become a source of inner conflict for her.

She knows she loves him. And as much as she wants to free the other zodiac from Akito’s hold, it’s Kyo who is her driving motivation. She wants him to be able to be with her—and she wants him to _want_ to be with her. But she’s also been watching him wilt as the year progresses ever toward the next; his final year of freedom.

He’s very good at hiding it. He fights with Yuki and bickers with Arisa and smiles for her when they’re alone. But sometimes she catches him looking off into the middle distance, sometimes watching people, sometimes alone in his thoughts, and she wants to reach out and bring him back to the present. They still have time, she reminds herself fiercely. There must be _something_ she can do—some way to break the curse; some way to keep him out of that cage.

And in the meantime, her dreams torment her with visions of what could be, if not for the curse.

* * *

She wakes with a gasp, panting into her pillow as she presses her thighs together. Dreams of _that_ sort are few and far between for her, but not _unheard_ of. Briefly, she’s thankful it’s a Sunday and she can get away with a lie-in before she has to go down and face the rest of the house.

She curls up in her bedding and listens to the world waking around her. Kyo, she knows, is already up and about, either out on his morning run or showering after it. She’s usually the first to greet him in the mornings, passing him in the corridor or on the stairs as he moves to get ready for the day while she heads down to start breakfast.

Their morning routine is practically set in stone after nearly two years of living in the same house. Kyo wakes at five. He goes for a run. She wakes at seven. Prepares for her day. Kyo is usually home and finishing cleaning up by the time she’s leaving her room. She smiles and says good morning; he returns her greeting and disappears into his room while she reheats the breakfast she’d prepared the night before. Kyo returns downstairs, hair damp and dressed for the day. Yuki usually meanders downstairs when they sit down to eat breakfast. When they’re done, if it’s a weekday, they head to school together. If Yuki has student council in the mornings, he leaves early; if not, the three of them head out together.

And all the while, she wonders if his lips are as warm as they are in her dreams.

She tries not to let it show on her face, how much he means to her, but she suspects she doesn’t do a very good job. Arisa and Saki have questioned her more than once about her relationship with Kyo, and ever since she voiced her feelings to Rin (and, inadvertently, Kagura) the other day, it’s all she can think about.

She loves him so much. It scares her shitless.

Because she’s set to lose him in just over a year. As much as she tries to remind herself that they have time—that she has time to find a way to save him—in reality it’s not very long at all. Graduation day looms large on the horizon.

She thinks this feeling, the _anticipation_ of loss, is worse than the loss itself. Yes, it nearly shattered her when her mother died—but at least it was concrete. It _happened_ , and she had the choice to either try to move forward or completely fall apart. But now, every moment she spends with him is overshadowed with the threat of his imprisonment floating over their heads. Every moment, even their happiest, is bittersweet, because unless she finds _something_ , it’s all going to end soon.

He doesn’t know that she knows, and she doesn’t know how to tell him that she does. That Akito had _taunted_ her with it last summer, long before she’d even recognised her feelings for what they were. And even if she did tell him, she’s pretty sure he’ll tell her to stop meddling. It’s dangerous, she knows, to provoke someone like Akito, who has the power to make the lives of almost everyone she cares about utterly miserable. Akito has never been shy about harming others in the past, Tohru thinks with a chill, even as she finally composes herself and crawls out of bed.

She dresses for the day and heads out of her bedroom door, only to run smack-bang straight into Kyo headed for the stairs. A shout and a puff of orange smoke later and her friend is in cat form, fighting his way out of a pile of clothing with a glower. “Watch where you’re going, will you?”

“I’m so sorry!” She stoops low to collect his clothes, bundling them in her arms. It’s not the first time this has ever happened; and with how clumsy and generally unaware of her surroundings she can be, it likely won’t be the last. “Are you okay, Kyo-kun?”

“I’m fine.” He grouses. Then, under his breath, “Knew I shouldn’t have got out of fucking bed today…”

“I really am sorry.” She follows him to his bedroom door and pushes it open for him. She places his pile of clothing, beaded bracelet on top, on the side of the door and closes it behind him when he slips in. “Have you had breakfast yet?” She calls through the door, waiting to hear the tell-tale _pop_ of his transformation back. Sometimes it happens incredibly quickly. Other times it might take a few minutes.

“Not yet.” He calls back.

“Then I’ll have it ready for you when you get downstairs!” She tells him and steps away from his door—just in time to avoid Yuki stumbling out of his room, rubbing at his eye and blearily blinking at her.

“What happened?” He asks, slightly in a daze.

“Oh, I bumped into Kyo-kun again.” Tohru looks down, embarrassed.

“Oh.” He relaxes, then heads back toward his door. “That’s all. I’m gonna go back to sleep, then.”

His door clicks shut before she can reply, and she sighs and heads downstairs. What a start to the day.

* * *

He doesn’t turn into a cat when she dreams.

She hates waking up from those, the ones where he’s free of the curse and wants to be with her.

But he doesn’t.

He told her so.

He’s _disillusioned_.

She cries into her pillow in her hospital bed, grateful that it’s too early for visitors. By the time her friends get there she’ll be composed and able to pretend she isn’t falling apart at the seams because she’s successfully gone and lost the most important person to her. _Again_.

And this time, it really _is_ her fault.

She pretends her heart doesn’t ache when she remembers her dream; how he’d tugged her into his arms and kissed her and told her that he was sorry. That _of course_ he feels the same way about her, that she’d somehow misunderstood him that day. But she doesn’t allow herself to believe it, because she knows for a fact that it’ll never happen. Even if he _did_ want her, which he _doesn’t_ , there’s still the curse.

“Good morning, Honda-san!” A nurse chirps when she comes to check on her. “How are you this—what’s wrong?”

Tohru scrubs at her cheeks and shakes her head. “I had a bad dream.” She lies.

She’s been doing that a lot lately. Telling people that she’s fine, misdirecting conversations to steer away from the source of her heartache. She hates not being honest with people, but she’s never been good at saying what she’s really feeling. Only Kyo has ever managed to get the real her to open up.

She supposes she’s lost that, too. Made things awkward with her burdensome feelings, possibly made him feel guilty for breaking her heart, because he’s such a good person like that. He hasn’t even been by to see her since she’s been in hospital, and it hurts her because she doesn’t want to lose him as a _friend_ on top of everything.

She wouldn’t be surprised if he avoided her from now on. She can’t really blame him.

* * *

She wakes before he does, for once, pressing her face into his bare chest.

They’d made love before falling sleep in her bed again, and her body still feels pleasantly relaxed even as her mind whirls.

“Tohru?” Kyo murmurs, shifting a little. Apparently he _was_ awake after all. “What’s wrong?”

“Bad dream.” She mutters into his chest. “Akito-san came for you.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” He promises, running his hand through her hair. He catches on a snarl and he picks it apart with his fingers.

“I know.” She sighs, melting back into his embrace. “It was just a dream.”

He hums in agreement. “Go back to sleep. It’s still early.”

And there, in the circle of his arms, where he’s warm and comfortable and _human_ , she drifts back off to sleep.

This time, her dreams are much more pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck even is this? Not even God knows.


End file.
